Transbaum Films
Transbaum Films is an old Lovian film production company. It is the first film company in Lovia. History German-American businessman Henry Transbaum lost his film business as a result of the Great Depression in the United States. Seeing that Lovia was doing better, he decided to go there and find some luck. In 1929, he moved to Lovia, and quickly found interest for film making. That year, he managed to get famous socialite Isabel Ramsley to have the starring role in his upcoming film, Jack and Gilles. The film was successful, and Transbaum began a new film in 1933. By the 1940s, Transbaum films were starring high profile actors like Florentine Fortesque. By the 1950s, Transbaum was running out of money, due to his movie Le Prince failing, so he managed to get investments from the Ramsley Family. He was able to make new films and keep the company going. After the Black Ops series (1983-1991), a serie of four action movies, the company did not reveal any new films but in 2010, the film Chain Reaction was released and in 2011, three films were produced and released. Films * Jack and Gilles (1929) * The King of the World (1933) * Sheba and Solomon (1947) * The Count of Sylvania (1949) * Le Prince (1951) * Red Murder (1954) * The Grey City (1955) * Looks that Kill (1956) * Space Attack (1957) * The Spy (1963) * Warning Express (1964) * Intrepid (1971) * Hipnosis (1972) * Black Ops (1983) * Nuclear Warfare (1985) * Black Ops II: Saigon Suicide (1985) * Black Ops III: Columbia (1988) * Black Ops IV: Jungle Madness (1991) * Cops (1998) * Cops II (2004) * Cops III (2010) * Chain Reaction (2010) * Kingpin (2011)[http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Koe%27Koe Source (in Dutch): 'Internationale titel en actrice voor Kopstuk' Koe'Koe (May 11 2011).] * The Spy (2011) Upcoming films * Ambroos (2013, with Studio 5 and Liberal Arts) Television Since the 1950s, Transbaum has produced several television shows. They include: * The Mexican: a short lived show from 1956 * El Matador: a western produced from 1957-1966 * Space Attack: a sci-fi show produced from 1959-1965 (and as a film in 1957) * The Ace and Lusincor Show: comedy series produced from 1962-1975 * Bulletman: superhero show produced from 1963-1969 * C.H. Chan, Private Eye: detective show produced from 1967-1973 * The Son of Bulletman: superhero show produced from 1978-1983 * Dinosaurus Rex: sci-fi show produced from 1982-1985 Screenings As of March 2011 the Libertan film theatres Franesia have been screening six black-and-white Transbaum productions: Jack and Gilles, Sheba and Solomon, The Count of Sylvania, The Grey City, The Spy and Intrepid.[http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Koe%27Koe Source (in Dutch): 'Ken uw klassiekers!' Koe'Koe (March 10 2011).] Each first screening was introduced by a film critic or historian, or a (close relative of) a crew or cast member, even Florentine Fortesque. At the showing of Jack and Gilles none other than Isabel Ramsley was present. See also * Jack and Gilles * Sheba and Solomon * The Spy * Intrepid * Florentine Fortesque References and notes Category:Trading Quarter Category:Transbaum Films Category:Ramsley Family